Misery Business
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Rukia waited eight long months, Orihime finally set him free, Rukia told him she couldn't lie he was the only one for her. IchiRuki. Anti-IchiHime. Based on the song by Paramore. FOR KUIINSAMA! R&R!


**This is an old Fic I wrote like...nearly a year ago! I wrote it for my most awesome friend MELS! Or Kuiin, as is her FF name...or ojsama, for her Youtube name...SHE HAS TOO MANY NAMES! -explodes-**

**Anyway...I wrote this for her back in August for her birthday! Our birthdays are only a few days apart, so we had a contest to see who could give the better gift- she won of course...- and this was my gift to her! She sent me a wonderful video of IchiRuki with the song _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol, which is a song I've since learned to love to shits. I still have the video saved on my desktop, and I watch it whenever I feel down because it's just so amazing and the fact it was made for me by one of my best friends makes me feel so wonderful. But when I sent this Fic I didn't post it, until now!**

**The song this Fic is based on is _Misery Business _by Paramore.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic! Nor do I own the rights to the song this Fic is based on! They all belong to their respected owners! Please support the official release!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the business of Misery,<em>

_Let's take it from the top!_

* * *

><p>Rukia felt like if she didn't stop taking a deep breath to calm herself over and over her head would probably pop.<p>

Standing in the crowded halls of Karakura High School, Rukia stood with her back against the wall as she tried to force up the courage to do the near impossible.

Ask out Ichigo Kurosaki.

The very thought made her shiver in anxiousness. She clenched her fists and looked around the corner down the hall where Ichigo's locker was. He was nowhere in sight, but she knew from years of observing his routine she probably had ten minutes before he arrived to empty his bag and head off to their first class of the day.

That meant ten minutes of utter panic.

She took yet another deep breath, and then groaned at her own cowardice. She had never had trouble with boys before- her looks and charms enough to woo almost any guy at this school- so why was she freaking out about this one guy?

Because this one guy happened to have been her best friend for the last four years.

Rukia had been fighting it for the longest time, the feelings she harbored for the seventeen year old boy. She had been telling herself, "How could I like him?" over and over every time the thought arose. They were friends, nothing more! They both had dated others before- her more than he- but every guy she was ever with always seemed second best when she was with Ichigo, and every girl he was ever with was nothing more than a terrible bitch who didn't deserve him.

For so long did she fight that she had feelings for him, but right now she couldn't fight it. She didn't just like him- she _loved_ him.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia gave a slight jump at the voice of her old friend Orihime. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Orihime talking to her.

"Oh...Inoue, I'm sorry. I spaced out. What did you say?" Rukia said, happy for the slight distraction.

"It's alright," Orihime said, waving her hand in the air. "I do it all the time. So, what I said was: Do you think I should ask _him_ out today?" She leaned in closer, her eyes sparkling with determination. All she needed was Rukia's blessing and she'd be golden.

Rukia blinked. She didn't even know Orihime liked anyone. She had secretly thought she was gay for all the time she spent with that tomboy Tatsuki... "Of course. Don't worry about it. You've got every boy wrapped around your finger." She said, smiling in encouragement for her friend.

"Oh I'm so glad you said that!" Orihime cheered, clapping her hands together. "Means a lot to me, Kuchiki-san!" She grinned.

Rukia grinned back. "He must be some special guy for you to like him."

"Oh, he is." Orihime nodded, her bright eyes looking over at something behind Rukia down the hall. "Oh, there he is! Wish me luck!" She said, pushing her way down the hall towards the boy she liked.

Rukia just nodded to her friend before she left, pressing her back against the wall to sigh once more. Back to her dilemma, she again took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"What's got you in a bundle?" Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin when Ichigo spoke from right next to her, his bag slung over his shoulder and his hand in his pocket nonchalantly.

"Geez! You scared me you idiot!" Rukia barked, glaring.

Ichigo gave a snort. "Serves you right for looking so down." He said. "Anyway, guess what just happened."

Rukia rose a brow, pushing off the wall and trying to shake away the loose nerves in her system. If she was going to do this, it would have to be right now. "Wait, Ichigo, before you say anything I need to ask-"

"Orihime just asked me out." Ichigo said, having not heard her.

Rukia's whole world froze on the spot. Did he just say...what she thought he did? "Orihime...asked you out?" She repeated, her mind whirling in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "Like two seconds ago. I was at my locker and she just ran up to me asking if I'd like to see a movie with her tomorrow night." He said.

"And...?" The word came out in a whisper. She was terrified of his answer...

"I said yes,"

Rukia felt her heart sink into a cold pit within her stomach, her whole world shattered. "Oh...well that's good!" She quickly plastered a smile on her face, trying with all her might to push down the terrible despair filling her chest. "I'm..._happy_ for you, Ichigo." She said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled, genuinely content with himself. Orihime was _the_ catch of the school. Rukia was nothing more than just another pretty face in the crowd, while Orihime stood out with her hour-glass body and long straight auburn hair and pretty brown eyes. Rukia on the other hand had a flat chest and short raven hair and violet eyes.

She could never compare...

"You coming to class?" Ichigo asked as he began to walk down the hall.

"Yeah...I'll catch up." She gave him a fake smile and waved him goodbye. She waited until he was out of sight to push through the crowd to the girls bathroom.

Fighting back the tears, she stared at herself in the mirror. She cursed Orihime's name over and over again, using a few choice words to describe the girl's personality.

"How _dare_ she take him..." She growled into the sink, clenching the sides with a white-knuckled grip.

But the worst part was that _Rukia_ gave her permission to do it. But she hadn't known who Orihime was talking about when she asked. Orihime had_ never_ expressed feelings for Rukia's best friend to anyone before. Except maybe Tatsuki, but Rukia didn't hang out with Tatsuki enough for her to say anything.

_Whatever..._ She thought as the tardy bell rang. She would wait for him. He was worth it, after all. He was worth everything she had and more. She would wait for her chance patiently.

How long could they last anyway?

–

_Eight Months Later..._

Eights months.

Eight, terrible, unforgiving, bloody months!

That's nearly a year!

They have been together eight months, and Rukia was dreading every second of it.

She had watched them flourish right before her eyes in and out of school. It started with a few glances between the two, then their first date happened, and Orihime wouldn't shut up about it. Ichigo only gave a grin when asked about it- by someone other than her, of course- and then their second date happened, and they kissed on that date. Then before Rukia knew it they were the _it_ couple of the whole school.

Through the rest of the school year they were together, then summer break happened and she was so damn sure they'd break up then but they kept strong. School started back up and the couple was welcomed back with open arms as the most popular couple around. She wanted to pull her hair out it was so sickening.

Part of her kind of hoped that the feelings she had for him would dissipate with some time. She hoped that maybe they would go away and she could genuinely be happy for her friends, but not only did the feelings not go away they intensified. Every day she loved him more, and every day she hated _her_ more.

She hasn't spoken to Orihime in over a month now. She couldn't take it after so long. At first she just bit the inside of her cheek and smiled politely as Orihime described in detail Ichigo's lips. But Rukia's patience wore thin with that girl, and she just walked away without another word.

Eight months of this crap...

She almost didn't want to go to school everyday because she knew that she'd be in the front row to their display of public affection. But, even though it made her sick and angry, she knew she couldn't skip school because of the two of them. She was still Ichigo's best friend and she had to be there for the day they broke up.

She was still patient.

Surprisingly...

So, there she sat in the empty classroom staring out the window at the group of students below instead of being at home sleeping in her bed like she wanted. She sighed, unpacking her lunch and breaking apart her chopsticks to begin eating.

"There you are," She lifted her head as Ichigo slid open the door to the classroom, his scowl in place as always.

_The scowl she loved so damn much._

"Where ya been midget?" He asked, walking over to sit in his own seat which was right next to hers.

"Here," She quipped, grinning at him slyly, hiding the turmoil in her heart behind a mask. "Where have _you_ been, strawberry?" _Probably with that bitch Orihime..._

"Just got done arguing with Orihime."

Rukia's eyebrow rose. She had been right, at least partly. "Really? The perfect couple argues like us humans?" She teased.

"'_Perfect couple'_ my ass." Ichigo snorted, laying his head down in his arms on the desk. "I don't know why everyone thinks we're so in love."

"You're not?" Rukia asked, her voice laced with more hope than what she'd want.

"Of course not," He said, shaking his head. "I like her and all, she's my girlfriend, but we have our disagreements from time to time. Lately it kind of feels like that's all there is though, _disagreements._" He must of thought of an example, because he rolled his eyes just as he finished.

Rukia's interest has been piqued. "Well, what kind of disagreements do you have? How badly do you guys argue?"

"Badly." Ichigo said.

"What were you arguing about just now?" She asked, her curiosity too much to ignore.

Ichigo looked at her, lifting his head and sighing as he ran a hand through his orange locks. "It's hard to explain..."

"I'm a patient person."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, just looking at her intently as he mulled something over in his head. Rukia shivered at the depth of his stare, and just stared back, keeping eye contact.

"She thinks I'm spending too much time with you." He said at last.

Rukia's heart fluttered. "Really now?" She said, leaning in closer. "She said that?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I tried to tell her that it was nothing, but she wouldn't listen." He said, and though it hurt her slightly to hear him say that it was nothing she was feeling delighted by the couple's anguish. As morbid as that was.

_I think I may be turning into a bitch._ She thought with a frown.

"So what happened?" She asked.

Ichigo huffed, scratching the back of his head. "She told me to choose. Her, or you." He said.

Rukia's heart fell, her fists clenching. _I would never make him do that... _"A-and what did you...say?" She said, afraid of his answer.

Ichigo smiled. "I chose the obvious." He said. "You."

Her eyes widened. "You broke up with her?"

"Yes," He said, leaning back in his seat. "I'm not going to choose her when all she does is complain and whine. I don't really think I _liked_ her in the first place." He said, shrugging. "The only reason I went out with her in the first place is because I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Rukia wanted to burst out of her skin in joy. They were broken up! "I'm sorry you had to put up with her." She said.

"Don't be," He said, grinning at her. "I'm just glad to be rid of her." He said.

Rukia was quiet a moment, her fingers fiddling with one another as she contemplated her next move. She had been patient for eight months, she didn't want to wait another moment.

"Ichigo..." She began, scooting closer to him in her seat. "I know this may not be the best time to say this, but...I can't lie...you're the only one for me."

Ichigo looked at her, his eyes widening. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, his silence a torture stronger than anything she had ever felt in her life. She waited eight long months for this moment, but the two minutes of silence that ensued felt twice as long.

Finally, Ichigo broke out a grin.

–

_Two Weeks later..._

It was almost as if a tornado was storming through the halls the way the students moved out of the way of Orihime Inoue. She stomped her way down the halls, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the crowd, looking for that specific person that had caused this whirlwind of anger and malice.

"Where is she...?" She growled under her breath, making her way down the hall. The crowd was beginning to leave to their classes, leaving only a few in the halls besides Orihime. She turned and glared at the one last boy standing by his locker and he was gone in a second.

The door to the girls bathroom opened down the hall and Orihime's head snapped to the person as she exited the bathroom into the hall with her bag in hand.

"You!" Orihime barked, pointing at Rukia as she looked up and spotted the auburn haired girl standing alone in the hallways.

"Me?" Rukia blinked, confused for a second as she wondered where everyone went. She didn't take _that_ long to fix her bra did she?

Damn Ichigo and his skillful hands...

"Yes, you!" Orihime growled, stomping to right in front of Rukia. "You stole Ichigo from me!" She shouted, pointing at the shorter girl accusingly.

Rukia smiled innocently, having wondered when this confrontation was coming. "I'm pretty sure I didn't do a thing. You made him take a choice and he chose me." She grinned, placing her hands on her hips proudly.

Orihime's face reddened in frustration, her fists hanging stiffly at her sides. "He chose you because you did something! I _know_ it!" She yelled, a few of the students- and teachers- moving to watch the scene from within their classrooms.

Rukia huffed. "I didn't do anything. I was just myself. Not my fault he fell for me." At that Orihime's teeth began to grind. All to Rukia's delight.

"I want him back." The big breasted woman said sternly, her eyes intense and her shoulders squaring.

Rukia rose a brow. "And how do you plan to take him back?" She said, tossing her bag to the side.

"Like this," Orihime reared back and threw a fist at Rukia, who was much quicker and swung her arms to direct the attack to the side. She ducked, bringing her fist up into Orihime's solar plexus and knocking her back, out of breath.

"Nice try," Rukia gave a wide grin, the students all watching her with wide eyes. "Give it another go."

Orihime coughed, holding her stomach as she glared. She was by no means a fighter. She had expected to use the size difference to her advantage.

She charged again, aiming to grab Rukia's hair and yank on it, but her raven colored target moved and she was suddenly tripped and was sliding across the floor. Rukia had swiped out her legs and she was fumbling for balance on the floor.

"What I bet you didn't know was-" Rukia came and punched Orihime right across the cheek, then in the eye, her fist like a jack-hammer. "-Ichigo and I have been taking Karate classes together for four years." She said, smiling as Orihime whimpered from the pain in her face- defeated.

Rukia stood, huffing as she adjusted her shirt and picked up her bag to walk to class, a wide grin on her face.

–

In the two weeks they had been together, Ichigo and Rukia had caught on fire. They had their first date the day after he broke up with Orihime. They had their first kiss that same night in Rukia's bedroom while watching some movie she didn't really care about. Their second date was the following Friday, where they went for ice cream and laughed the night away, ending in a sweet kiss. Their third date was the very next day and Rukia couldn't hold it in any longer- they made love.

Eight months of nothing but fantasizing did things to a girl.

By the end of the first week, Rukia knew for a fact that Ichigo truly was the only one for her.

By the end of the second week Rukia was never happier.

So here she was, walking outside into the courtyard with bag in hand and smile on her face. She looked to the side and saw Orihime crying her bruised eyes out to Tatsuki as they lay under a tree. Tatsuki looked and caught Rukia's eye, glaring with an acid laced sneer.

Rukia could only grin wider.

She walked through the crowd, the sun setting in the distance as Ichigo came up to her from beside the gates.

"Someone looks happy." He greeted, his bag thrown over his shoulder as she came up and they kissed. It left her lips tingling, wanting more.

"Just had a good day." She said, shrugging.

Ichigo smiled at her, the one genuine smile that he only showed for _her._ Not even Orihime got that smile.

"Hey, you hear someone got into a fight today?" He said as they began to make their way home.

"Oh, really?" Rukia said amusingly.

"Yeah. It was during lunch. I didn't see it, but I heard that one girl obliterated the other." Ichigo said, his voice laced with appraisal.

"Wow, sounds that is one badass chick." Rukia said, grinning slyly.

Ichigo nodded. "Damn right." He said, then grinned down at her. "Not as badass as you, though."

"You're such a sweet strawberry." Rukia giggled, taking his hand as they walked down the road.

All of her wildest dreams had come true.

* * *

><p><strong>This must be like a complete brain-blast to you who usually read my Fics! I write such dark, supernatural Fics all the time and this Fic is so...FLUFFY! Gurrrg! <strong>

**She didn't want anything bloody, so I wrote this! But, let me quickly say I'm not really a fan of Paramore. I'm not sure why I don't like them too much, I don't HATE them, I just don't find myself tapping my foot to their music. It must have something to do with the balls I have between my legs...**

**I chose this song because my sister was obsessing over it and when I listened to the lyrics in the car one day I was like... "Hey, I could so make this into a IchiRuki Fic!" and then I did, for Mels!**

**For those of you who don't know who she is, her FF name is _Kuiinsama, _and her Youtube name is _ojsama_. She's an incredible chick with amazing talent at writing and AMV making! Her shite is like legit! She's funny, nice, and pretty cute too ;) LOL! I'm not creeper! **

**-Serious Face- She has helped me out a lot since I've met her. It's been like a year, and yet it feel like we've known each other forever. She reads all my works, reviews with pretty heart warming words, and makes me laugh even when I'm not in the mood to laugh. She's made me videos which have really struck me as amazing, and just plains made videos that are incredible. She's such an awesome person, and I'm happy we're friends! **

**LOVE YOU MRS. FLUFFPANTS!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S. <strong>_**Sorry for the ridiculously long Author's Note! -Voice inside of head: This apology just makes it longer idiot!-**

_**P.P.S. **_**This is NOT the one-shot I told you guys about that I'm currently writing for _pamianime!_**


End file.
